


A Given Life

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Inuyasha rushed Kagome into the village as the promised day had finally arrived. Soon they would be proud parents of a new child and their family would become even larger along with their love for one another.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Given Life

Inuyasha's knee was beginning to ache from the amount of time that it had been twitching up and down while he had waited and stood guard on top of the hut in which Rin and Kaede had been tending to Kagome while she was giving birth. His ears flattened every time she had cried out in agony and his hand twitched with claws extending and retracting as his inner instinct cried out to attack, slash, and kill that what was making his wife suffer so much pain. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the setting sun disappeared over the horizon and with it, the crying within the hut subsided and the quiet hum of peace and tranquility returned to the village once more before it was broken by the wailing of a young infant. Inuyasha hopped off the hut and landed in front of the entryway just as Rin brushed aside the entry drape and exited while holding their newborn infant in hand, which they had agreed to name Moroha if it was a girl or Toga if it was a boy. 

"Meet Moroha, your new daughter," said Rin softly. The youngling cooed as Inuyasha leaned in for a sniff to take in his daughter's scent for the first time. 

"How's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to peer around Rin into the ominously quiet hut. Rin didn't say anything in response but he saw that she had lowered her head, with tears leaking from her eyes. A sinking feeling grew at the bottom of his stomach as he carefully moved her aside with one arm and entered into the building. 

The sight that greeted him stopped him cold as he took in his wife lying deathly still atop the bed mat, her chest not moving as an ever expanded pool of blood spread starting leaking through the floorboards below her waist. Her eyes were open and motionless just before Kaede, with a heavy look about her face, used a hand to close them for the last time. 

"No...," Inuyasha breathed as he came closer to her, kneeling down opposite her head from where Kaede was standing up to head outside with Rin. 

"C'mon, Kagome, please wake up, please," he begged of her as his left hand came up to rest on her chest, his right hand resting on her forehead to feel her temperature. Tears started leaking from the corner of his eyes as he leaned his forehead to touch her own, sobs wracking his chest and spilling from his mouth as he started heaving in his own agony. 

After some time questions started wracking his brain as he brought his head up and looked around. _Why? Why wasn't he allowed to have two women in his life that he could love and cherish at the same time? First Kikyo and now Kagome, did he dare allow anyone else into his life, lest he have to lay Moroha to an early rest as well? Was this his curse for being born a half demon?_

He felt something then, a familiar presence that came from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him from behind. He brought his right hand up while sitting up and touched the arm that he felt on his chest but just as soon as it was there, it had vanished. Just like with Kikyo, one last reassurance before she departed but at least he knew that her soul would be safe in the afterlife. 

He glanced away from the husk of her body just as a much more real and smaller hand reached out to grab his nose. 

"Someone wants to say hello to her father," said Rin as she held Moroha out to him. 

"Hello, Moroha, my beautiful daughter," whispered Inuyasha as he took her and walked out of the hut. A small rainfall started in the night sky as they and Kaede headed back to the latter's hut, tears from the one who wasn't there but was watching her family from above. 


End file.
